Family Feud
Kinari yawned as she rose from her slumber, rubbing her eyes. She rose shakily from bed, testing her leg strength. As she stood gingerly, she made her way to her closet, adorning her usual, voluptuous outfit, one which showed off and accentuated her curves. She made her way downstairs, greeting both her mother and father. Her father didn't reply, he was too busy stuffing his mouth with food, but his mother waved back, smiling. She sat down and began to eat. Nothing too heavy, a light breakfast. She wanted to finish this meal as soon as possible so she could meet with her friends in an hour or two. She continued eating, happy thoughts in her head. "Where is your brother?" their mother questioned, leaving the table to find her youngest son. No rest for the wicked. Kiyoshi found himself pulling yet another all nighter. But unlike most his age, who are preparing for their entrance exams, Kiyoshi was watching another season of his favorite anime. Despite binge watching an entire season, Kiyoshi was filled with energy and not the least bit tired. "THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!!" he chanted, as his voice echoed throughout the house. "What was that move again.....GUM GUM...!" he began, before his mother slammed the door wide open. Looks could never be more deceiving, despite having a beautiful grin on her face, Kiyoshi could sense the killing intent within her. "Breakfast time!" she spat. Chills ran down her son's spine and he sprinted downstairs before she could say anything else. As he rushed down the stairs, he saw his father stuffing his face in what it seemed to be another bowl of whatever he was eating. But Kiyoshi's eyes made contact with his older sister. A mischievous smile emerged on his face. "Morning, Bitch!" Kiyoshi said, taking her plate as walked by extending his arm several feet. "Peace out Pops!" Kinari rolled her eyes as her younger brother called her a bitch. This was a normal thing in their household, that Kiyoshi always insulting her. She stood from the table, now towering over her younger brother. She grabbed a fruit from her younger brothers plate and took a bite out of it before placing it back onto her younger sibling's plate. "What was that? Sorry, I can't hear you from way down there." "Hilarious, mocking my height. It's almost as funny as how much of a whore you are? I hear you're the fucking hoe of U.A. High." he laughed. He actually had no clue whether or not she was popular around men. But over the years as this never ending debate between the two sibling progresses, he comes up with funny lies. "You know, you will make a great hero someday, I bet they'll call you "Kinari the Hoe Hero". he said, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Kinari began to laugh with him, overexaggerating the 'sheer hilarity' she felt. She placed a hand on his shoulder, beginning to pull his 'hair'. With her free hand she finished off the fruit, tossing the core at Kiyoshi's face. "You know, at least I'll be a hero. It's not like you'll be able to make it into U.A. high. Everyone there could literally step on you." That one hurt. Many had told him throughout his life that he was just not gonna be to cut it due to his height. Bullies attempted to beat him up though most we're put in their place. All except one. A burning rage fueled Kiyoshi's body. "I'll never become a hero. If Dad actually let us fight I'd probably hurt you so badly that you'd have to give up your hoe hero dream, bitch!" As soon as Kinari said the word sher had regretted it. Even she knew she had gone too far. But, there was no going back. As her younger brother retorted, she could hear the anger and sadness tinting his voice. Kinari sighed and let go of his hair, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How about this? We go somewhere and we actually fight. We'll see who wins. It's also good practice for your entrance exam. Not that I care whether you pass or not." Kiyoshi was surprised she actually agreed to fighting him. He gazed at his father who still did not care much about the situation happening in front of him. "Let's do it then." Kiyoshi said, as a smirk emerged his face. But just as he was about to discuss the location of their battle, their mother had arrived downstairs. "You shall not be fighting." their mother said, hearing their argument from upstairs. "I will not have you guys physically fighting in this household. At that moment their father finally finished finished his food and contributed to the conversation. "Let em fight. Probably bring em closer in the end." he said, kissing his wife goodbye and walking out the house. "Just not in the house..." Kinari sighed in relief when their father interjected. She turned towards Kiyoshi, looking down at him. "How about that old field?" she suggested, grabbing a lolipop from her bag, beginning to lick it. "No one ever goes there anymore, so it should be a good place for me to kick your ass." Their mother sighed and grabbed both of their ears. "Be back by 1 in the afternoon, or you're both grounded for life!" she yelled, before letting them go. "Ow Ow Ow..." Kiyoshi said as his mom pulled his ear. As she let go of his ear, Kiyoshi rushed to the door. "I bet I beat yo slow ass." he said sprinting out the door. Rush to the Battlefield Kiyoshi was determined to beat his sister in getting to the battlefield, but with his small legs there was no doubt she'd catch up. Thus, Kiyoshi decided to use his quirk and transform legs into springs. "Sky Mode: Springs" he yelled, blasting off. Kinari chuckled. Despite her little brother being so...cocky, he was endearing. She opened her mouth, sucking in air, inflating herself. She began a raspberry, sending her flying backwards towards the field, catching up with her brother. She winked at him, before raspberrying more, letting her create some more distance between the pair. As the two kid rushed to the old field, a saw the two utilizing their quirks. "The joys of youth. How I envy them." he thought, before finally deciding to act. Releasing two bubbles from his suit, they quickly navigated to the two children. "Bubble Prison", he whispered. Paying little attention to his surroundings Kiyoshi didn't see the bubble that was making his way to him. Next thing he knew, he was suspended in air in a bubble just about his size. "What the hell?!?!?! Let me out." he kicked and plead. Kinari was smiling until she saw the bubble. As she tried to speed away, she released she was back to her regular form, and the bubbled surrounded her. "W-What the?" she asked herself confused. "Get me out of this thingy!" she yelled, slamming onto the bubble. The two bubbles slowly made their way to each other and then descended to the ground where they were met by the Bubble Hero Pop Pap. "Judging by your appearance, your Pinky's kids." he smirked. "Now where in the world are you guys going in such a rush?" "I'm going to kick her ass and then after I'm done, I whoop your's afterwards." Kiyoshi yelled, uninterested in the fact that he was a pro hero. Kinari sighed and slapped her brothers head. "Hey, dumbass, this is a Pro Hero. Getting mad at him isn't gonna be the best thing for your failed hero career, dimwit!" she retorted, before turning to Pop Pap. "I'm sorry sir, my brother kinda gets...aggravated over everything. We were going to the old soccer field. I was gonna kick his-- I mean I was gonna help him practise for the upcoming hero exam at U.A." "Aw so you both plan on becoming pro heroes eh?" Pop Pap started, before being interrupted by Kiyoshi. "Damn right Ima be a hero. The best there ever was and ever will be. You can bet on it!" Kiyoshi yelled. He began to pant as he awaited the hero's response. "As I was saying. Becoming a hero doesn't simply mean being really strong. It also means following the rules. You guys just broke the law. And if you were pro heroes this would get your licenses suspended and probably lower your ranking, preventing you from becoming the number one hero or heroin for that matter." Pop Pap explained. "There are rules for a reason, and we should all follow them. Got it kids?" Kinari nodded. "We're sorry, Pop Pap. I guess we got caught in the heat of the moment, ya know? It won't happen again, sir." she responded, bowing her head, smacking Kiyoshi. "You have anything to say to him?" "You speak like you know a bunch. So tell me pops, what rank are ya?" Kiyoshi stated, well aware that Pop Pap was no where near the top 10. Stunned that the child would still attempt to mock him after his amazing uplifting speech, he placed his hand on the boys head. "You're lucky I have no interest in becoming the number one hero. You'd lose if you had to fight me little man." he snickered, before turning to his sister. "And to you young lady, I hope you lead the way for the next generation of great heroins." he concluded, before leaping away. Kinari laughed as the man leaped away. "You're so stupid! A hero called you little as well!" she laughed, holding her sides in pain as she kept laughing. "You're more like one of those weird bad guys in your stupid cartoons, ya know?" While he couldn't admit it, Kiyoshi looked up to heroes like him. While he wasn't the type of hero Kiyoshi was interested in becoming, he held admiration for Pop Pap. "I probably do..." he said calmly. Family Bonding The two would eventually make it to the battlefield. Kiyoshi's moment of calmness had soon since faded and now he was ready for battle. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?!?!" he asked Kinari. Kinari stared down at her brother and smirked. "As if you could do that. I'll be handing your ass to you." she replied snarkily, entering her fighting stance. "Since you challenged me, you can go first." "This is a battle bitch, there's no turns!" Kiyoshi yelled charging at his sister. His approach was simple, using his speed he'd charge at sister with the intention of punching her in the gut. "FBBBBBTTT!" she spat, sending a huge gust of wind at her brother, which should not only blow him back, but let Kinari create some distance between the two of them. As she released a powerful gust of air, Kiyoshi smirked. Using the wind to his advantage he yelled "Sky Mode: Parachute!" as his body transformed into what looked like a human parachute. In this form, Kiyoshi took to the skies. "Thanks for the help!" In the sky, he began to perform a series of flips. Descending, he prepared to launch powerful a powerful kick on Kinari's head. "Battle Mode: Axe Kick!" The sheer force of the kick could easily break bones. "You're an idiot!" she responded, smirking. She inflated her hands to unrealistic proportions, slamming them together to send shockwaves echoing towards her younger sibling, the shockwaves with enough force to shatter bones. As her hands grew exponentially, Kiyoshi would stop his assault and revert to his previous form. As her hands collided, Kiyoshi was sent flying with the shockwave. Similar to a piece of paper flying with the wind, the shockwave had little effect. His bubble gum physique granted his entire body, including his bones and organs, the elasticity. She only succeeded in knocking the wind out of him and creating some distance between the two. "You too scared to fight me head to head bitch?" he yelled. Kinari rolled her eyes at her brothers retort. "Bitch please, I'm just scared of kicking your ass so bad that dad gets angry." she spat, flipping her brother off. "It's hilarious that you think you can hurt me, little brother. I'm not a basic student. I'm in the senior class, you're not even a student yet, you fucker." "Which make is even more disappointing that you won't even fucking face me!" he yelled, hoping to bait her into commencing a hand to hand combat battle; his forte. She rolled her eyes, she had spent too much time with her brother, she knew him. "Trying to lure me into battle won't work. You haven't even learned dad's Flowing Pink Fist yet, not even the first lesson. You can't stand up to me." she responded nonchalantly, still flipping off her brother. The fact that his tactic did not work angered him. "If you won't go to me, I'll go to you!" he yelled, sprinting towards his sister again. But unlike his previous attempt, as Kiyoshi ran forward, his arms began to extend behind him. The more he ran, the longer his arms grew. "Eat this! Battle Mode: Sling Shot!" he exclaimed, as his arms passed by his body and headed towards his sister at incredible speeds. She inflated herself, floating upwards and avoiding her brothers attack. "POP!" she exclaimed, releasing multiple shockwaves of great force and impact outwards in a spherical direction, hoping to incapacitate her brother. Kiyoshi was completely caught off guard off guard by his sister's attacks. He would have never suspected she'd actually, pop. The shockwaves hit him full force. While he'd take less damage than the avaerage person, it'd still be enough to do him in. After the attack finished, Kiyoshi couldn't feel the rest of his body. He attempted to get up but couldn't. "Son of Bitch!" he mummbled, before passing out. Aftermath She panted after that attack. She didn't use Pop often, it was her most powerful skill when used correctly. She looked at her brothers unmoving body. With a simply glance she could tell he was breathing, so nothing too serious. She sighed as she slung him over his shoulder, beginning to make their way back to their humble abode. They got home rather late, and Kinari had to sneak in. Considering that she was carrying her brother as well, it made the task all the more difficult. As soon as she snuck in, she sighed in relief before tossing her brother onto the couch, taking a seat next to him. She began to relax as she pulled out her phone, beginning to text her friends why she didn't go through with their whole shopping day. "Holy fuck!" Kiyoshi yelled, waking up to a tremendous amount of pain. Due to his obnoxious awakening, he alarmed the whole house of he and his sister's arrival. Their Mom would immediately walk into the the living room shocked that they were home. "When in the hell did you guys get home?!" Their father on the other hand remained seated at the dinner table, finishing all of their plates. Kinari cursed under her breath as her brother woke. Of course he had to ruin their peaceful enterance. But without missing a beat she looked at her parents. "We got here an hour or two ago. We stayed in the living room, but since I beat Kiyoshi he was too tired to move until now. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." she answered, the lie leaving her lips as easily as water flowed down a river. "Holy shit, we've been here for two hours." completely unaware of his sister's trickery. He then remember that he lost their battle and grew even more upset. "What type of bullshit was that technique. I didn't know you could do that?!?" Kinari chuckled. "Yeah, it's something I don't do often. Too much of a stamina drain. But I decided to stop messing with you and decided to end the fight." she answered, her hand on her brothers head. "Hey, I didn't know you had that cool slingshot thing! That was pretty cool." "Saw that shit on an anime I watched. I honestly never even tried it before. Shit was whack." he snickered, almost forgetting about his defeat. But suddenly his monstrous personality would return. "I will get into U.A and then I'll challenge ya again. Ya got that you filthy whore!" Kinari smiled, rubbing her hand against her brothers forehead. "Yeah, you'll do it. You'll get into U.A and challenge me, and I hope you do." She said, kissing him on the forehead. She stood up and made her way up the stairs as she said one final thing. "But you'll still never beat me, you midget." Kiyoshi could not help but blush. Their relationship was one of a kind. Their harsh words and constant bickering were simply the ways they expressed themselves. But when it all said and done, the two really did love each other. Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays Category:Next Generation Arc